Meet the Star Fox Team
They made it to the Underground Damemon: We made it here? But we need to find the Entrance? They saw an Entrance blocked the Way and Damemon moved it Damemon: There's the Entrance. And then a Robot came ?????: And this one is where I would Recharge! He blocked the entrance and he began to Recharge, Ace is moving him to make sure he doesn't wake him and he succeeded it, and the Robot wake up ?????: I am finally Recharge. My name is ROB. Can I help you? Gumdramon: Um... oh, yeah- Krystal needs us to go to that Underground. ROB: You're here to help them? Well, why don't you say so? I'm sorry I blocked you way. I used it for my battery. Shoutmon: Why you always recharge yourself? ROB: I'm a Robot. And i used to Fox Friend. USApyon: You know, Fox? Rob: Yes. My friend told me about his Father. Shoutmon: His Father? Rob: He's name is James McCloud. He is Fox's Father. Shoutmon: Can you tell us about him? Rob: Sorry. But you have to in there and save them ??????: (Voice) Somebody help us! ?????? 2: (Voice) We can't get out! ??????? 3: (Voice) And there's no place for a toad like me. Damemon: Who's that? Rob: You will find out soon. Shoutmon: Alright. Let's go! They went to the Underground and they saw the door Whisper: This must be it! They are going to open the door and the Door has became a Heartless Whisper: Uh oh! They are fighting it and they defeated it Damemon: That should do it! Komasan: Let's get inside. Jibanyan: Fox's Friends are waiting for us. They went inside and nobody's here Damemon: Hello? Is anybody here? Whisper: Well, Krystal said that we have rescued them. ??????: Did you say that Krystal wants you to rescued us?! ????? 2: Shut up! Toad! It must be team. ????? 3: I don't think they are. Komajiro: Well, we are Krystal's Friend. ????? 3: You are!? They come out of their hiding spot Damemon: Hello. I'm Damemon, this Gumdramon and Shoutmon. Then Gumdramon grab the Toad and make him spin Shoutmon We're glad that you guys are okay. ??????: My name is Slippy. ???????: Falco. ?????? 3: My name is Peppy. Slippy: It is great for you guys to save us. Shoutmon: Are you friends with Fox? Peppy: Of course we are. Peppy: And I am so worried about him. He got so sad after his father die many years ago. Toad: And even though, Fox just want to be like him. Gumdramon is touching his Foot Slippy: Cut it out! And put me down! Slippy is putting him down Slippy: Thank you. James McCloud is the First Leader of the Star Fox before Fox. He died thanks to Pigma from Andross. Shoutmon: So why was he sad for his father? Peppy: Because he care for his father. And he so measurable after his death. Damemon: That's bad. And that bad for him. Whisper: Is there anyway we can do to help, nyan? Jibanyan: Let's go tell him, nyan! Falco: We already done that before, but he won't let go of his past... Shoutmon: He sure is acting weird. Peppy: It's all because he's forgotten how to trust others. You don't suppose he's been turned into a heartless, was it? All: Heartless?! Damemon: If they're alarm of this, then it's a good thing we're here. USApyon: Let's go find Fox, Dani! Slippy: Great! Peppy: Follow me! I know the Shortcut! They went after him Peppy: This is a Secret Passage. And I'll open it. He open the Secret Passage way Peppy: Shall we? They went off Shoutmon: Alright, how do we get out of here? Peppy I don't think that we could marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the City is concealed by a sort of a Device. Shoutmon: What kind of Device? Peppy: This one! He typing the Computer and they saw an energy device USApyon: That one? Slippy: That's right. If we could use the Electricity to this device in this passage, the secret door would open.. Falco: ut, as you can see this Thing is not working anymore without any electric. Peppy: You must find something that electric before I am able to get this thing working. Whisper: Can you something for it? Slippy: I only have is my Gadget, but not enough power. But if you use the power of light... Gumdramon: Hmm... how about I use my Mystic power? He use his power and the Device has been restored Slippy: Great! Falco: Only three Device left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time! Gumdramon: Alright! Slippy: But. It is not quite that simple, you know. Certainly you cannot expect Peppy could type as he could. Peppy: What! You saying that I will- Falco: If he gets tired and exhausted, all the input Device will rise to the ceiling again. Slippy: Before you can continue, you must see to Peppy. Once he gets his strength back, he'll traps the lever again for you. Gumdramon: Let's get this over with They restored all the Device and the door has opened Gumdramon: Are we all set? Slippy: Yes, and the door will be opened. Whisper: But I don't see any secret door, whis? Slippy: Don't worry. Just push that block over there- the one that stick out Damemon: Alright. They push the Block and it review a Secret door way Falco: Now we must look around the City. I heard that everyone is in trouble. Slippy: You better go find Fox, you guys. Shoutmon: Watch out for Heartless. They left Peppy: The Star Fox ship is at over there. I shall go on with you and wait for you.